


and you woke me up again

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Rune, you are 18 today and that means I can finally give you the good news!" King Cyrus looked so pleased with himself."Um, what good news?" Prince Rune wasn't sure what to expect. He loomed over at Brand who was equally confused."You're getting married!" His father exclaimed jubilantly.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	and you woke me up again

**Author's Note:**

> Medieval au thanks to Mara where Rune and Addam get married. 
> 
> Title comes from "He Woke Me Up Again" by Sufjan Stevens

"Hey Prince Charming wake the fuck up!" Sir Brand loudly exclaimed as he opened the curtains of every window and let the sunlight pour into the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck Brand?! I was sleeping!" Prince Rune moved to throw one of his pillows over his face. 

"King Cyrus wants to see you, my prince." Brand's tone was tired, probably because he'd already done his exercises. 

"Ugh why?" Prince Rune lifted his head out of his pillows to look up at his Knight. 

"It might have something to do with what today is." Sir Brand plopped down onto the bed next to the prince as he replied.

"Oh right my 18th birthday."

"Our 18th birthday." Sir Brand corrected. 

The prince looked at Brand again, "Alright, well what's our birthday treat oh Knight of mine?"

Brand pretended to contemplate the thought for a while before leaning down and placing a kiss on Rune's lips. 

"I enjoyed that."

"Me too. Now get up before the King sends Queenie in."

"Fine." Rune sighed. He did not want his father to send his mother in. He and Brand had always called her Queenie. 

Prince Rune and Sir Brand round their way through the corridors, finally making it to the throne room. It was rather large if you compared throne rooms, but theirs was a large kingdom so the bigger the kingdom the bigger the throne room he imagined. Burnt Umber and Garnet banners hung from the walls with their coat of arms on them. 

"ah, my son, so nice of you to join us this morning." King Cyrus greeted his son as Rune and Brand entered.

"Thank you father." The Prince looked over and nodded a hello at his father's best friend, King Anton from the neighboring Kingdom. King Anton nodded back. 

"Rune, you are 18 today and that means I can finally give you the good news!" King Cyrus looked so pleased with himself.

"Um, what good news?" Prince Rune wasn't sure what to expect. He loomed over at Brand who was equally confused.

"You're getting married!" His father exclaimed jubilantly.

"Wait, what!?! When??" All Rune could feel was panic. He'd known he'd have to have a political marriage at some point, but he thought he had time. 

"In a fortnight. Prince Addam is making his way here and the wedding will be then." King Anton added with a thin smile.

"Who's Prince Addam??" Rune asked. He knew all the children of the neighboring Kings and Queens, but Addam didn't sound familiar. 

"When you were born, Queen Domashka and I promised you and her son, Addam, together for a union of our kingdoms." King Cyrus answered. 

"Happy birthday son, you're getting married." Rune sighed and face-planted onto his bed.

After a few minutes, he looked up at Brand who hadn't said a word since the news, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You're getting married. You're a Prince and I'm your Knight and this means I have to watch you with him." Brand had crossed his arms and looked more upset than the time Rune had wanted to enter that jousting tournament. 

Rune sat up and walked over until he was face to face with his sullen Knight. He put both hands on Brand's face, "Hey, you listen to me okay? No matter what happens with Prince Addam, there will always be a you and me. I'm not giving you up." To make his point even more, Rune kissed Brand on the lips. "I love you." He pressed his forehead against Brand's, "No matter what, it's you and me." 

Brand wrapped his arms around Rune's waist and let the words feel true for a moment. 

"Stop scratching!" Brand whisper shouted at Prince Rune.

"I can't help it! These clothes are terrible!" Rune whisper shouted back. They were in their special occasion clothes as Prince Addam was due to arrive any moment. Everyone was gathered in the throne room. Rune sat on his chair next to his father with Brand standing at his side. 

They turned their attention to the doors as they heard the trumpets announcing Prince Addam's arrival. 

"Hear ye, hear ye. Addam, Prince of Justicia." the Royal Court Announcer proclaimed. 

An audible escaped Rune's mouth as A beautiful man with long golden hair walked in. 

"You've got a hot husband." Brand whispered in Rune's ear. Rune just gulped and Brand gave him a wink. 

Prince Addam was dashing and strode down through the hall towards the thrones. When the Prince reached King Cyrus's throne, he knelt before it. 

"He's where?!?" Rune asked.

"They put him next door. It was your Godfather's suggestion." Brand replied as he got ready for bed. 

"Hmm." Rune was suspicious. 

They both jumped at the bookcase creaking and opening. 

A surprised Addam entered Rune's room. 

"I'm so sorry. I was just looking for a book to read and then it opened." Addam apologized while taking in the fact that the Prince was sleeping with the Knight. 

The embarrassed Addam made a quick exit from Prince Rune's rooms. 

"Is it bad I enjoy how he looks when he's embarrassed?" Brand asked. Rune just playfully hit him. 

The next few days were a whirlwind of festivities and preparations.

Rune did happen to corner Prince Addam and ask that the Prince keep what he saw to himself and Prince Addam agreed. It wasn't like he and Brand were a secret, but he knew the less people that knew, the better. 

As the days passed and Rune and Brand got to know Prince Addam more, they both found themselves liking him more and more. Prince Addam showed himself to be kind and generous and an extremely good dancer. 

"He's not awful."

"Hmmm?" Brand asked

"I said Prince Addam, he's not awful." They were in Rune's room getting ready for bed.

Brand turned and seemed pensive for a moment, "He's not. He's a really good man and I think he'll make a good husband."

"He likes you too, you know." 

"Oh I know. Prince Addam and I had a little talk about you and we came to an understanding."

Rune eyed Brand, unsure of what kind of understanding he meant. 

"You ready?" Brand whispered into Rune's ear.

"I guess." Rune replied, wiping his sweaty hands on his slacks. 

It was the day of the wedding and Brand was by Rune's side as they knelt beside Prince Addam in the front of the church. 

The priest was giving the homily and Rune hadn't been paying attention to it too much. 

Prince Addam kept glancing at Rune and Brand.

It wasn't too long of a wait before the priest asked them to stand and exchange rings and vows. The vows were the same ones his mother and father had said to each other and they were what he dreamt of saying to Brand. 

Prince Addam took Prince Rune's hand and kissed it and then they were announced as husband and husband. 

Rune's father King looked so happy.

The banquet hall was loud and it overwhelmed Rune. He wanted to take hold of Brand's hand and run back to their room. 

As if Prince Addam could read Rune's thoughts, the prince took Rune's hand in his and held it tight as if to help ground Rune. 

Sir Brand nodded approvingly at the gesture and took Rune's other hand.


End file.
